Parody Senshi
by genhoss
Summary: An incomplete work in progress that will likely not be continued, involving Ranma, Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger.


Here is something I worked on for a bit that I temporarily dubbed Parody Senshi. After reading so many different wacky versions of Luna Lovegood I wanted to try my hand at one of my own to see how well it went.

This is technically a Ranma ½ crossover with Harry Potter, however Ranma has yet to make an appearance in this and probably would not until the next chapter if I got around to it.

23456765432

"Daddy…" Luna chirped happily as she pranced into her fathers office carrying a rather thick sheet of parchment.

"Yes my little fishy chips?"

"Ahem…" Luna punctuated in clear offence after coming to a abrupt stop and making a motion with her hands to remind her father as to his proper place.

"Ohh… Right…" Sorry bout that boss didn't realize that you were wearing my trousers today." Xenophilius Lovegood replied wondering what could have possibly possessed him to create the house rule of whomever was wearing his trousers was the boss.

Placated with her fathers apology Luna adjusted the length of cord holding her pilfered trousers up, after all losing them due to a faulty belt in front of subordinates would only incite disrespect and dissension among the staff. Never mind that the only staff the Quibbler was currently fielding was herself, her father and old blinky the one eyed toothless cameraman who despite having the one eye was blind as a bat. Clearing her throat Luna held out the thick parchment to her father and said, "I just got done with tallying up the results of our annual essay contest and have been able to sort out the winner."

"Oh that's good…" The patriarch of the Lovegood family replied absently as he took a hold of the offered parchment while wondering when they had started having an annual essay contest. Needing to make sure that he was in the right place and hadn't managed to go to work for the wrong paper that morning like he had been known to on occasion he asked. "This is the Quibbler right?"

"Yes daddy…" Luna exclaimed with an exasperated sigh, "This is the quibbler… And yes I'm sure… And no, I did not follow you to work at the Daily Profit because I thought today was bring your daughter to work day."

"I don't know what if…"

"No daddy… This is not some plot by the ministry to deceive you into giving away the family collection of vintage mismatched overly large buttons." "_Honestly where does he come up with some of these things…" _Luna huffed silently, "_Buttons… Honestly… What possible use…" Paling at the sudden revelation of how the Ministry of Magic could have cooked up a nefarious plot of feeding chickens overly large buttons to cause them to choke to death in an attempt to cut down on the local Basilisk population Luna made a mental note to ensure that they moved their collection to their most secure vault, the one in her fathers room that currently doubled as a sock drawer._

"I suppose you're right… Hehe… I guess that's why I pay you the big bucks…"

"Daddy you don't pay me anything…"

"Hmm, that's not right… I'll have to speak to payroll about that but until then hopefully this sack of assorted money's from petty cash will tide you over until the matter is resolved."

Taking the sack from her father and not bothering to count it because she already knew how much was in there due to her putting it in there in the first place. Luna attempted then attempted to get the conversation back on track so she could get back home to pack for the trip and hide their Button Collection. Starting off slowly while motioning for her father to unroll the parchment Luna said, "As you can see I sorted through several different essays in order to pick out the winner… In the end this years contest proved to be a most arduous task as there were just so many exemplary essays to choose from."

"Sqiubby dear… I mean Boss…" Xenophillues corrected after seeing his daughter purposely tug at the plaid polka dotted checkered trousers she had borrowed

from him, "I don't mean to…" Seeing another pointed look his loving superior was directing at him he hastily pointed out, "Boss but aren't all these essays done by the same person… And from the looks of it these essays look like homework assignments…" Stopping himself short of his next question the not quite famous editor blinked in realization and added, "Of course it's brilliant, using homework assignments… Simply brilliant… Not only does it give us an insight to the current standards of the Hogwarts curriculum but it keeps the students in top form as they would never know when their work would be submitted to win them a free trip and since every one wants to go on a free trip you have single-handedly managed to start a new revolution where the majority of students will want to do their best work… Utterly Brilliant… I'm so proud to work for such a hard driven taskmaster such as yourself, it's my hope that when I get as young as you I'll be half as brilliant…"

"Oh Daddy stop… You're embarrassing me in front of the staff…" Luna admitted with a blush…"

"Boss? Err ma'am?"

"Yes what is it?" The blond replied as she composed herself.

"Do you need me to prepare the press release and alert the family?"

"No.. no… If you'll unravel to the end of the scroll you'll see that I have already completed the story and as to the other matter… I took the liberty of notifying the family about a month ago and they should be there to meet us at the International portkey terminal."

"The one in…"

"Yes the one in Diagon alley and not the seedy unscrupulous one at the ministry." Luna finished before glancing at her naked wrist and adding, "Wow… Look at the time. Where does it all go." Seeing that she was distracting her staff from getting their work done the blond in oversized trousers added, "Well if you'll be needing anything I'll be at home packing up for the trip." Leaning in to whisper one last comment to her subordinate she finished with, "I still haven't told the old man…"

1234321

Next day Diagon alley right outside of the international Portkey terminal

1234321

Hermione Granger gripped the shaft of her Wand tightly as she looked around with suspicion at the unfamiliar faces that seemed to loom around her and her family as they made their way towards the international portkey terminal.

It had been just over two weeks since the end of her fifth term at Hogwarts and she was starting to feel a little overwhelmed with worry for her friends and family. Sure there had been no news of death eaters running around the streets of London as of yet but that did not mean that they weren't out there planning some sort of retaliatory strike for the events that had transpired at the Ministry of Magic. Tearing her gaze away from a shabbily dressed man with shaggy blond hair, a hook nose and a rather pale complexion the troubled teen asked, "Are you sure that we should be going on vacation this year… I mean… I do have a lot of studying that I need to do and then there's several assignments that I have to complete before the start of next term… I'm going to need new books and school clothes… It will probably be pretty costly and I don't want you guys to have to do without while I'm away at school."

Shaking her head ruefully at her daughters attempts to stay home for the summer Emma Granger replied, "I'm sure we'll manage just fine dear, we always do… Despite the small fortune in books we buy for you each year." Adding a slight smile to her face to show her daughter that she was just teasing her Emma added, "Besides if things get too tough for us we can always sell some of your books. I'm sure those hardcover first editions that you keep squirreled under your bed should fetch a hefty sum. Of course if they don't we can always pawn off those old dusty books in the library and take in a boarder or two."

Despite the fact that she knew her mother was just teasing her the teen girl visibly paled and gasped out a worried, "You wouldn't? Would you?"

"Relax honey your mother was just teasing you… But what's this about? You usually can't wait to go on our little excursions…" Pausing briefly for just a moment as he allowed a contemplative stern look to mar his features Dan Granger replied, "It's not a boy is it?" hearing no ready response coming from his daughter the man continued in a distraught dramatic voice, "Our little girl is growing up and doesn't want to spend anytime with her dear old parents in their golden years as they fade…"

"Daaadd… Stop. You're making a scene."

Giving his daughter a cheeky grin the handsome not quite middle aged man replied thoughtfully, "So it's not a boy then. Surely I would have thought that something had begun to spark between either that Harry or Ronald we hear so much about… Well it's just as well You'll have plenty of time for that sort of thing when you're older, much older. Preferably around forty or so, they do say that's the new twenty."

"DAD…"

"Sweetie… Your dads just trying to keep his youthful looking hair intact for a while longer."

Hermione sighed in defeat, it wasn't that she didn't want to go. No, she did want to go, but she was worried about Harry, despite the fact that in his most recent letter he had urged her to go and have fun saying that he would be fine. With her mood lightened somewhat and the teen decided to retaliate a bit to her parents teasing with, "Youthful Hair? How is graying hair and a emerging bald spot considered youthful?"

Unfortunately for the Granger patriarch any reply he would have come up with was quickly interrupted as a blond blur shot past him while calling out his daughters name, almost causing him to drop his already unbalanced load of luggage.

"Hermione… What a surprise to run into you here of all places." Luna gushed out happily as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Yes, surprise, I mean it's not like you didn't tell my parents when and where we were supposed to meet." Came the dry reply as the older teen extracted herself from the embrace.

"True but then again you could have tried to throw me off track by showing up at a different time and place to keep me on my toes." Luna replied while tugging her friend over to meet her father.

"Hmmm…" Dan considered thoughtfully as he fell along his wife's side in following the two teens into the building that supposedly housed the international Portkey Terminal. Adding the next part as a whisper directed at his wife the man asked, "Are you sure about this? The girl seems a little odd."

"Dan…" Emma hushed quietly, "She's Hermione's friend." Pausing for just a moment of consideration the youthful looking woman added, "Besides, our baby is growing up and should spend some time out of school with kids her own age instead of sitting around with her old decrepit parents."

"Old and decrepit? Hmm… Must have been our young physically talented receptionist that I spent several hours with last night then. Because there was no way that hot little pistol was decrepit in anyway… Why she even did this thing… Ouch what was that for?"

"Nobody likes a braggart dear, and not in front of our daughter." Emma whispered while casually settling her arm back to her side after cuffing her husband in the back of the head before coming to a halt behind their daughter as she stopped in front of a rather eccentric looking man in his late fifties.

12321

"Daddy, this is my friend Hermione." Luna said excitedly as she presented her bushy haired friend for inspection.

"Ah yes, the winner of this years annual essay contest. Quite the coincidence that this years winner was also one of my daughters good friends, but no worries, I'm sure that once everyone reads your work they'll see it was well earned."

"Reads my work?" Hermione repeated in a near whisper as she was suddenly overcome with several conflicting emotions ranging from pride to self doubt.

"Oh yes." Luna supplied helpfully as she smiled brightly, "Originally daddy was only going to publish the wining paper but he changed his mind…"

"Wait only?" Hermione interrupted while trying to get a handle on the situation.

"Well yes, at first but then he changed his mind and decided to publish all your works going back to your first year so he could show the progression of a muggleborn student."

"Ah you must be Xenophilius Lovegood." Dan said after glancing down at his watch and setting down some of the luggage to extend his hand.

"Have we met sir?'

"I'm Hermione's father and this is my wife Emma." Dan stated as he felt a small amount of concern over the mans sanity considering that the aforementioned man was wearing short plaid shorts, a pith helmet and a rather gaudy looking pink tee shirt that absolutely clashed with his well polished bronze colored dress shoes.

"Ah yes the other parents." Xenophilius replied warmly as he took the mans hand into his own in a hearty shake, "My little shiny bauble told me all about you. But there's no need to be so formal. None of this mister stuff, reminds me too much of my father… You can just call me Odd most people do."

Cutting her husband off before he could say something that would borderline on rude Emma replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you. We don't get many chances to meet with any of Hermione's friends parents and it is a rather refreshing change than the norm." The norm being that the only magical adult they had met up to date was in fact Hermione's teacher went unsaid.

"_Did I say Mister?" Dan thought to himself before glancing down at his watch to catch a glimpse of the time. Truth be told he was rather excited to be traveling via wizardly means and was starting to get a bit antsy in worry over the possibility of missing the opportunity resulting in delaying it for a unknown amount of time. After all, Regular traffic to other countries was a rather annoying pain and with recent events in the wizarding world he could only imagine the long lines and checkpoints that were awaiting them._

Looking down at his own watch the self named Odd replied, "Well we are a bit early but I suppose it would not hurt to see if our portkey is ready." Stepping around the two teens the senior most Lovegood asked, "Allow me."

"Sure go ahead." Dan replied motioning for the man to take his pick of which luggage he wanted to carry. However Instead of taking one of the bags the eccentrically dressed man took out a wand and pointed at the luggage while saying something so softly that Dan could barely hear it.

"There we go now… We're all set." Xenophilius said while he turned around and called out, "Well I suppose we best get on our way then."

Suppressing the child like glee that welled up inside him over seeing actual magic in action Dan managed a stoic, "Yes… Right… On our way."

Shaking her head at her husbands poorly contained excitement Emma quickly managed to scoop up their now miniature luggage and set it into her purse before starting after them in a slightly accelerated pace.

1234321

One anti climatic and nauseating trip later

1234321

Dan tried to pull himself to his feet but fell to his knees as another wave of dizziness washed over him.

Glancing down at her husband and glad that she had the foresight to remover her heels Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. While it was true that their daughter had managed to brief them with a description of what Portkey travel was like her husband had made a choice to use it rather than just springing for a flight and meeting the Lovegoods in Japan. _"Honestly…" _The woman thought, _"He gets dizzy on a Ferris wheel… Men…"_

After waiting a few minutes for his muggle traveling companions to regain their bearings their self proclaimed guide stated, "If you're ready we should probably head over to the magical persons international checkpoint_."_

"Luna?" Hermione asked, "I'm just curious about something."

"Me too…"

"I'm sorry?" Hermione replied unsure as to what Luna was talking about,

"That's ok, there's no need to be sorry, I was curious about many something's before I met you."

"No… That's not what I meant…" Hermione replied slightly confused.

"So you're not curious about something? You must do a lot of studying to not be curious.. No wonder that you're at the top of your class." Luna stated almost sounding remorseful before her face brightened up and she added, "Well no matter… The Quibblers' very own lead investigative reporter Luna Lovegood is on the case and I'll find something to peak your interest in this far away land under the sun." Turning to her bushy haired friend Luna grasped the older girls hands into her own and continued, "And I think I'll start now."

"Luna… That's not what I said…. Would you stop putting words in my mouth," the dark-haired girl shot out with a huff.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" The blond teen replied curiously as she peered up into her friends eyes, her tone containing veil of childlike innocence , "Is there something else that you would like me to put in your mouth."

"…" Shaking her head at the mental slip Hermione corrected herself with, "I mean no. I can talk for myself thank you very much."

"Oh okay then. So would you like to know why we're in Japan?"

Feeling a bit flushed from the other girls continued close proximity into her personal space the strong willed teen who often came across as a bit bossy took a step back and tried to extract her hands from the others grasp. Only Luna didn't let go, instead she stepped in closer and pulled her body tight up against the taller girl angling her head up to Hermione's ear to where the now still girl could feel the cool wisps of air of the other girls breath caressing her earlobe.

"Luna." Hermione stuttered softly before composing herself and firmly asking, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm? What do you mean what am I doing? I was going to tell you why we are in Japan… Why? What did you think we were doing?"

Realizing her arms were now empty and Luna was now standing a respectable distance away Hermione blinked while thinking, _"It looked like you were about to kiss me._" Shivering because she wasn't sure how to feel about that, the courageous Gryffindor mentally buried the matter and gave a nervous reply of, "Nothing… I mean… I certainly didn't think you were going to do anything…"

"Right…" Luna deadpanned suspiciously before continuing, "Well anyway I was about to tell you why we're on this trip to Japan. It all started last year during break. I had been invited over to Lisa Turnpin's house by Marietta Edgecombe and they showed me the most particular recruitment video that had all sorts of girls joining forces to fight against evil under moonlight and that sort of thing… Though I do wonder what they do if there isn't any moon light… Anyway that's besides the point… The main reason I needed you to come with me to Japan… And I guess you were just lucky to win the Quibbler's annual essay contest, there were after all a lot of other outstanding choices to choose from. Was that I needed a partner, as what's a group of magical girls without a group. So it must have been fated that you study so hard and practically live in library."

Shaking her head and cutting off Luna's continued unintentional slams against her well filled social life Hermione interrupted with, "Luna that wasn't a recruitment video."

"Not a recruitment video?"

"No it was a anime about fictional girls promoting girl power by fighting evil in the name of love and justice. It's meant to be viewed by young girls but in recent years has attracted a disturbingly large male adult audience." Hermione stated matter of factly. However before she could continue correcting the mistaken witch she was cut off.

"Ah girls. There you are, We were wondering where you ran off too. This is no time to be playing hide and seek, though I do have to say that it was bloody brilliant of you two to hide here as opposed to somewhere else. It is a testament to my brilliance that I knew to look where I'd already been first rather than later. Good show girls… Jolly good show."

"We weren't…" Hermione tried only to get cut off again.

"No time to dawdle, we need to get you through the checkpoint and get to the hotel before we lose our reservations."

Sighing in defeat over not being able to correct the quirky man Hermione began to follow him down the hall, idly noting that Luna had fallen in step beside her.

Luna had noted Hermione's sigh and was about to concede to her that perhaps she had been wrong as Hermione was muggleborn and did live in the muggle world so it would stand to reason that the older girl was right and it was not in fact a recruitment video meant to encourage young girls to bond together with love to fight the countless monsters that plagued the night. _"Then again… This could be a plot by the ministry to secretly favor the muggleborn and their sympathizers as no true pureblood would ever have access to them." _Coming to a stop right in front of the checkpoint and not seeing a line Luna spied an older abnormally pale redheaded woman. Taking the initiative she took a step forward only to be stopped by the somewhat bossy tone coming from her school friend.

"Luna what are you doing the line is over there." Hermione asked while she planted one hand on her hip and motioning over to her parents with the other.

"I was just going to ask the woman behind the desk if I could get a magical girl group registration form and the proper permit for participating in magical girl group related business…" Pausing to glance over to where the dark haired girl was pointing Luna added, "And why are they in line over there when there's no line over here."

"Because that's the line for the checkpoint."

"Well what's this line for then?"

Hermione glanced around for a sign and not seeing one went to reply, "I don't kn…"

"If I may interject…"

Turing her head to face the woman sitting behind the desk whom had just interrupted her Hermione sighed again and motioned for the woman to go-ahead thinking that perhaps she would set Luna straight.

Steepleing her hands in front of her face the former queen of the negaverse now turned international porkey terminal help desk worker through a cruel twist of fate and community service continued in a somewhat condescending tone, "The whole thing is preposterous…"

Hermione's mouth dropped at the woman's bluntness she might have wanted Luna to be set straight but this woman was being totally rude about it. However before she could manage to get a word out in defense of her friend the woman continued with, "The idea that there is a proper permit for magical girl related business… Ha… Tell me another one… It's the funniest thing I've heard in ages…"

"Now wait…" Hermione successfully interjected before being drowned out by the woman breaking out into a sinisterly creepy laugh. Deciding to just let the woman be and withdraw over to their parents Hermione grabbed a hold of Luna's hand in the hopes of saving the sometimes spacey girl from getting her feelings hurt any further.

Seeing that she was about to loose her audience and not wanting another complaint filed against her lest she wind up like her former minion Jadeite whom was stuck serving his community service in the bowels of the porkey terminal as the men's bathroom attendant Beryl amended, "However the Magical girl registration papers do serve several functions and among those is an allowance to perform magical girl related business without the normal restrictions of underage magic placed on you by your nation of birth…" Pausing a moment in consideration in an attempt to win the girls over lest they complain the former dark queen added, "And thanks to the recent addendum magical girls are now entitled to payment from the Japanese government for performing public services including but not limited to the seemly random destruction of older businesses, abandoned warehouses and public parks as each service helps keep our economy going by keeping our employment rates up in these troubled times."

Hermione stood there slack jawed as if her whole world was shattered with the revelation that there really were groups of magical girls and more importantly the fact that Luna had been right.

Stepping forward Luna smiled politely at the woman and reconsidered filing her complaint for the woman's prior rudeness. Holding out her hand the apparently not as quite spacey girl as she seemed asked, "Might I have a couple of forms please?"

"Well you only need one as once I remove the carbon copy under it any changes you make will be automatically filed as you make changes."

"I see." Luna stated as she begun filling out the form coming to a box where she wasn't sure whether or not to put a check mark she held the paper forward and asked, "What's this?"

"Ah yes that…" Beryl stated trying to hold her bitterness that wasn't running as rampant as it had back in the old days, "That is part of the magical girl bloodline protection act. By checking that box you receive a cask of water from the Japanese spring of a drowned boy. However due to the rather limited supply only one member of a group is allowed to receive the entitlement."

"I see… So what exactly is this water used for?" Luna asked as she left the spot blank and continued filling out the form.

Tugging at her collar uncomfortably the ancient but not old looking former nemesis of the moon kingdom replied, "Due to stagnating birth rates among the magical girl community in producing magical girls in part due to long life spans and relations of a yuri type this water is being given out with the hopes that some girls might use the water to procreate, thus insuring that their legacy lives on."

"You must get that question a lot it almost sounded as if you were reading it off of some sort of form." Luna replied having decided that the woman was being sufficiently helpful enough to not warrant a complaint.

Blushing at being found out the older woman replied honestly with, "It's all there in the very fine print."

Pulling out her ever handy magnifying glass set to 1000 times zoom Luna peered down at the paper and nodded her head after spotting the aforementioned portion of text. Finishing up with putting down all the necessary information Luna slid the form in front of Hermione and said, "You need to sign here… Here and here… Initial there… there… Time and date over there and then initial here and sign here."

Still in slight shock over the events transpiring that were coming awfully close to shattering her world views Hermione picked up the pen and began to obediently sign and initial the form.

While the brown bushy haired girl was filling out the paperwork Beryl turned her attention to the obvious leader and began to fill her in on a few other details, "You might want to consider finding a non-aligned Japanese magical girl into your group as not only does it give you validity with the International confederation of Wizards but it will also clear you to operate on a world wide scale. It also gives you easier access to the magical girl union which comes in handy when dealing with territorial disputes among the non union groups."

Nodding in understanding Luna urged the pleasant woman to continue.

Seeing that the other girl had finished with the form Beryl carefully extracted it from the obviously slow girls hands and began to look it over for mistakes. Spotting a section that needed filling out she grabbed a pen and asked, "I see that you left the arch-rival section blank. Do you not have a nemesis yet or would you like to sort through our book to look for an appropriate enemy to constantly harass and badger?"

Thoughtfully stroking her chin Luna asked, "Does the person have to be evil to be our arch or can we pick anyone?"

"Well there are some criteria that do have to be met."

"I see…" Luna started off slowly, "So for example, arch candidate one has a long history of murder and mayhem but arch candidate number two was rude to me earlier this year and hasn't apologized to me yet."

"Well…" The former queen drawled out, "Both arch candidates are arch able but it would depend on just how rude arch candidate number two was to you. If I may ask what exactly would the candidate have done to desire your arch-ability."

Huffing slightly Luna answered, "He was rude to me and did not compliment my looks."

Slowly Hermione had come back to reality or what she hoped was just either the results of entering the twilight zone or the results of a dental surgery anesthetic induced nightmare. The problem was though was that Hermione had a good feeling about whom Luna was to referring to and had decided to cut her off with, "Luna we are not going to arch Ron. He may have been a bit of a prat to you but that's just Ron."

"Huh? I'm not talking about Ronald though."

Having a hard time believing that it had been Harry and being not totally sure if it would have been a fellow Ravenclaw the teen asked, "Well who are you talking about then?"

"I was talking about Voldemort."

"When was Voldemort rude to you? I didn't even think you saw him at the ministry that night." Hermione shot back incredulously.

"I saw him…" Luna defended while wrapping her arms across her chest, "Sure it was just a glimpse before he escaped but still that's no excuse for not being polite."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation Hermione asked, "If arch Candidate two was Voldemort then who was the first one?"

"Tom Riddle." Came the matter of fact reply.

"Luna…" Hermione drawled out in annoyance before going into a full blown rant, "Tom Riddle is Voldemort… They are the same person… You know this, I was there when Harry told you. And I think that being rude to you is just one of many minor infractions that Voldemort has done in the most recent years, in which murder and mayhem are included. That's not even mentioning all the times he tried to kill Harry or breaking prisoners out of Azcaban. Even if there was some way that the different names for the same person were separately arch able I hardly see which one would matter as they are in fact the same person."

"If I may?" Beryl coughed out, "Actually that would depend on whether or not one of the names holds the respect and love of the local populace while the other name was openly cursed by the same populace." Seeing the blank stares being directed at her the former not quite mistress of the dark, as that title belongs to Elvira, clarified, "Think of it this way. In cases of dual identity it is always best to arch the name that inspires the most fear among the populace." Pausing briefly as a stray thought hit her the former Negaverse Queen asked for clarification, "Are you talking about arching that guy from Brittan from back in the day? Last I heard he had himself done in by a baby of all things… What a joke he was…" Now openly chuckling at the small fry failed upstart of a villain Beryl continued, "Why I remember back in the day whenever anyone needed a quick laugh all they had to do was tack on Voldemort onto what ever they were saying… Oh that brings me back, I remember hearing one from one of the times I was spying on a random Youma… How did it go again? Ah yes… I remember, It was, Why did the chicken cross the road?"

Realizing that the obviously insane woman was waiting for a reply Hermione responded with a confident, "Because Voldemort was there."

"Ah no… no… Because… Hahaha… ha-ha…. It was…" Sobering up a bit because she had just realized something Beryl stated with a huff, "Well yes it was because Voldemort was there… but there's more to it than that see it actually finishes with, because voldemort was on the other side of the street and the chicken was crossing the road to kick his ass because if the man was killed by a baby then surely a mere chicken could take him down as well."

Seeing the blank non amused stares being sent her way Beryl dismissed the event with, "Well it looses a lot in the translation from Youmaease… It's funny trust me." Switching the subject the help desk worker segwayed, "Well I'll just put down Voldemort as your arch but everything else looks to be in order. However before I can give you the rubber stamp you're going to have to perform your transformation into your uniforms for record with the Japanese ministry." Forestalling any objections about the sensitive issue Beryl added, "This information is kept solely for use of the Japanese government and is not shared with the other members of the international Confederation of Wizards, because even though Magical girl status can grant you the impunity to operate worldwide, the nation of Japan views it as each nations individual responsibility to keep track of groups operating on their own soil."

Unsure as to whether or not she should feel relieved that she did not have a magical girl uniform much less some embarrassing strip tease transformation sequence which would leave her in uniform, Hermione went to apologize to the woman for wasting her time when she was cut off for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past hour by Luna.

"Is there somewhere we can change privately." Giving the woman behind the desk an embarrassed look the blond continued, "Neither of us has had the time to sync to the uniforms yet."

"No problem just step over to the side there." Beryl mention while holding out her hand to point at a previously unnoticed booth, "And set your uniforms in the drawer on one of the slots there. Then step into the booth remove your clothes. Once you have done that then you will both place your clothes into another drawer located inside the booth that has slots sharing the same numbers as the one outside. You need to make sure that you place your regular clothes into the corresponding slots to your uniforms and then you need to move to the center of the booth where there is a third set of numbered spots marked on the floor, it's the same as before just stand on the slot that has the corresponding number as your clothes. After you do that all you have to do is say your transformation phrase… If you don't have one yet don't worry as in matters like this where a new group is being registered their phrases and sequence is up for review to ensure that they do not infringe on any copy righted sequences from the Magical Girl Union members. Meaning, that even if you had one at the moment it would still be subject to review and most likely changed by the union. So because of this a temporary phrase might be issued to you, it just depends on several factors."

Taking in a deep sigh the redheaded former villain added, "Now of course that does not mean that your sequence or phrases will not have similarities to other groups out there as they will contain the standard themes as to give a small measure of unity to all the different factions. These similarities often involve a strip show that can last anywhere from a few micro seconds to ten full seconds so it's best if you shred any form of modesty between group members and there are hefty fines and sanctions in place for anyone whom might interrupt the sequence, villains and magical girls are included in this as it started as a common courtesy on both sides and was later added to the bylaws. Of course during the probationary period you might find yourself compelled to say or do some rather odd things, it's best to just go with it as that's just the magic at work as it identifies you to your transformation."

Pausing for another second to let the details filter in to the proposed group Beryl then added, "One last thing before I let you two transform, actually two more things. First off you should be made aware that for the next two to five business days you will experience random transformations so it might be best to bring a spare set of clothes with you should you leave your dwelling after transforming in the bath. Also on a related note if by some chance you power down while in battle you should but not always be able to power back up after a short amount of unknown time. So in that case you will have to stall for time. Now the last order of business is an option available to all of your traveling companions as we here at the international Portkey terminal customer service help desk wish for your stay to be as trouble free as possible. So with that in mind I offer these pills to you that will slowly over the span of the next 12 to twenty four hours give you the ability to read and speak Japanese, that's not to say some things will not get lost in translation as there are words that don't translate well but they will give you a good standard working knowledge that will no doubt assist you during your stay."

Hermione had been waging a mental war with herself as she had been listening to the woman speak but even with her still remaining doubts she was able to recognize a few key factors that had thus far allowed her to stay the course. Primarily perhaps it was the fact that due to her being muggleborn she knew what a magical girl was supposedly supposed to be in theory from watching several anime when she was younger, as a result she felt that she had a good idea of the power ups that they would be receiving. She also knew that with Voldemort around the opportunity was too good to pass up. Of course there was also Harry to take into consideration, he was her best friend and if she could take this chance to help him and make his life just a little bit safer, well she just knew that if their roles were reversed that he would do the same for her and depending on how far one goes back into the past for such things had already done so. So it was with grim determination that she had decided to go through with it and become a magical girl with Luna. However seeing the pills the woman was offering them had managed to distract her from her inner thoughts as she protested, "There's no way I can swallow one of those."

"Good news then." Beryl announced happily, "They're suppositories."

Before she could even think of a response Hermione heard Luna reply, "I'll take three of them… Though I suppose I should grab a few for the others."

Scandalized at Luna's latest revelation and more than a bit creeped out the brown haired soon to be magical girl started to inch her way slowly away from her current traveling companion and soon to be teammate.

Noticing the look on Hermione's face Luna felt it necessary to add, "Oh … they're not all for me."

Relaxing somewhat because she herself was also considering biting the bullet and taking one of the pills if to just make the trip easier Hermione sighed in relief glad that Luna wasn't some sort of closet nympho with a disturbing fetish.

Continuing on after she realized that her rather uptight seeming friend had relaxed a bit the quirky blond continued, "No… They'd be really great presents to share with Ginny and Ron…" Tapping her finger to her chin Luna added as an afterthought, "Do you think Harry would like it?"

Shaking her head in exasperation Hermione shot back, "Why not get Snape one too while you're at it."

Nodding her head and missing the sarcasm the younger witch replied, "Hmm… Your right… I'll take twelve…"

"Are you sure that's all you need?" Hermione asked with her voice still tainted with sarcasm, "Snape's awfully uptight."

"Thanks, Hermione." Luna replied obliviously, "I hadn't thought about that." Turning back to the polite woman behind the counter she asked, "I don't suppose I could get thirteen of those."

Reaching into the bowels of her desk Beryl shrugged as even though the bean counters upstairs could get a bit anal at times even they wouldn't complain about her giving the girl a few extra as for some reason they had a rather large surplus of the items in stock.

"Thank you." Luna replied as she took the offered soviegneers from the pleasant woman behind the desk, "Is there anything else we need to know or can we go change now?"

"Well, everything else seems to be in order. So as soon as you transform I can push this along to the OICOMGR for processing." Seeing the questioning looks directed back at her Beryl clarified, "Office in charge of Magical Girl registration, they in turn will set up a meeting with a representative from the Magical girl Union that will be made available to you should you have any further questions."

"Okay, thank you." Luna chirped Happily while tugging on Hermione's arm, "Come on, let's go get changed then. I can't wait for you to see the uniforms I made for us."

"Wait you made?" Hermione questioned with more than a little trepidation as she was drug over towards the changing room by the smaller girl.

Giggling slightly Luna replied, "Don't be silly Hermione, magical uniforms don't just appear suddenly. Some one has to make them and while the first few prototypes were failures I'm almost positive that these won't explode or have any other detrimental effect that might cause a bit of a setback to our cause."

"Detrimental?" The now worried teen muttered to herself before asking, "How many prototypes are there?"

"Six if you count the one that blew up in my fruit cellar… But that was a good news bad news sort of thing."

"And how is one blowing up in your house a good news bad news sort of thing?" Hermione questioned back doubtfully.

"Well…" the blond started while coming to a stop, "I'll tell you in a minute, first though I want you to close your eyes so you'll be surprised later."

Giving a huff of frustration the bushy haired girl closed her eyes and stated, "Okay… I closed them."

"Good." Luna said as she took out her want and unshrank her bag to look for the uniforms, "Now where was I? Ah yes… Well the first prototype blowing up in the fruit cellar was good news because daddy has been wanting a vegetable cellar for some time now. But it's bad news because he's stocked it with Tomatoes which is a fruit leaving us with two fruit cellars thus leaving me no place to put my cabbage. Honestly… I don't know what gets into that man sometimes… everyone knows Tomatoes are a fruit." Pausing after she found what she was looking for the now slightly neurotic seeming girl asked, "Do you want the uniform that comes with or without a weapon?"

"They all don't come with weapons?"

"Oh no off course not…. Honestly Hermione, for a muggleborn you sure are lacking in general knowledge about magical girls."

"Luna…" Hermione sighed, "I didn't know that they were real and I haven't watched one of the shows in years." Shaking her head to get back on track the girl questioned, "if they don't all come with weapons then what are we supposed to use? Our wands?"

"You're so silly." Luna laughed lightly, "Of course not. There are attack sequences built into the suits that are charged by our own magic, so the longer we wear the suits the more powerful our attacks will be."

Resisting the urge to open her eyes and glare at the girl the older teen sighed for the countless time that morning and replied, "I don't suppose you are going to tell me what the weapon is are you?"

"Nope that would ruin part of the surprise."

Briefly Hermione considered taking the uniform that came with the weapon but given that Luna had picked out the weapon and she didn't want to wind up waving around some pink colored glorified looking eggbeater she chose, "I'll take the one without."

"Ah… Excellent choice." Luna fired off almost immediately before tugging on her friends hand, "Alright that's all set, lets go get changed."

Taking a few steps foreword and then hearing a door close behind her Hermione awkwardly extracted her hand from Luna's and asked, "Can I open my eye's now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Came the blonds retort.

Huffing indigently Hermione opened her eyes and fired off, "You're the one that told me to keep them closed in the first place."

"True… But then it's not like I cursed you or something to make it so your eyes would stay closed. So why would you need my permission to open them?"

"That's not… Urgg… Let's just change already." Hermione finished in defeat having realized that the blond had already stepped behind a curtain and was shuffling about removing her clothes.

1234321

Luna sighed to herself as she glanced back at the curtain having realized that her friend seemed unnaturally grumpy. Given that she was a girl as well and had day's where she was overly grumpy at times due to either a little monthly visitor or a wrack spurt infection, the blond girl had to wonder if her friend being a muggleborn did not know of the magical solutions that were available to her. Resolving herself to mention it later when they had a bit more privacy the teen girl took out one of the suppositories and her wand. After shrinking the non typically oral treat down to where it was no larger than a aspirin she called out, "Do you need any help over there?"

Calling out from behind her own curtain the cranky busy haired girl fired off a tired, "No Luna… I think I can handle things by myself."

"Okay was just checking." Luna replied after popping the pint sized pill into her mouth.

1234321

"What now?" Hermione called out as she resisted the urge to turn around and face the equally naked girl as they stood in the middle of the booth on top of different numbers.

"I guess we are just supposed to do what comes naturally." Luna replied as she stood balanced on one foot with the other behind her and arms spread wide. Angling her head up towards the ceiling she added, "Really your supposed to be the expert and all what with you being muggleborn."

"Luna… How many times do I have to tell you I didn't know that Magical girls were real." Hermione irritably snapped as she began to spin around only to realize that the other girl had been facing away from her as she made contact with Luna's out stretched foot.

Instinctively both girls reached out and began to frantically wave their arms about as a fall to the floor loomed most likely in their immediate future. Hoping to prevent such an event from happening Luna had somehow managed to spin completely around and had just about regained her balance and would have successfully prevented a trip to the floor had not Hermione reached out and wrapped both her arms around the younger girl in an attempt to prevent her own fall. Unfortunately due to the older girls actions Luna was now once again off balance and adding in the bushy haired teens own lack of stability was not able to prevent herself from falling backwards.

Luna, feeling herself falling backwards and unable to do anything about it reached forward with her arms and wrapped them around Hermoine thus bringing the other girls equally naked body flush against her own. The action caught the other girl off guard causing her to instinctively open her mouth in protest.

Anywhere else such actions before a fall would be moot but at the International Portkey Help desk Terminals Magical girl Registration and changing Booth, such actions brought on by instinct would only serve to benefit them in the short term.

The moment their lips made contact their fall was cut short while the booth was filled with a vast array of swirling colors emanating from the two tenderly embraced girls.

123454321

Outside of the changing room Emma Granger watched curiously from the privacy of a viewing room that allowed her to see what was going on in the booth. Her husband and host were currently waiting outside, both men having left the moment both girls had started peeling off clothes. As she watched the two teens step into the center of the room and take their positions she briefly wondered why it was that there was a private viewing room to watch the initial transformation. Looking away as her little baby tripped, groped and fell on the other girl the Granger Matriarch spotted a small poster on the wall, taking a few steps over to it she read it out loud, "This room was made possible by the parent's right to know act of 94 in order to ease the stresses that all magical girls must endure to fulfill their destiny…"

Sparing the viewing portal a quick glance to see if her little angel was finished yet Emma was once again forced to turn her head at the sight of her daughter on top of the other girl kissing her passionately while clothing began to form around her. _"Maybe it's just the angles and I'm not really seeing what I think I am… No matter she's my daughter and I'll support her…"_

_123454321_

Awhile later

12321

Hermoine grimaced as she fruitlessly tugged at the back of her skirt in a vain attempt to keep herself from flashing all those whom she passed.

"Is there something wrong?" Luna asked as she trailed slightly behind the other girl.

Sighing as she rolled her eyes the older tee answered sarcastically, "Oh no… I like wearing short skirts that flash my knickers."

"Oh…" Luna replied in surprise, " I didn't know that… Guess you learn something new everyday, well I suppose it's a good thing you picked out that one since it's disguise field depends on showing off the body to distract from the face."

Jerking to a stop the now silver haired girl spun around only to jump slightly as her so called partners hand made extended contact with her bum. "I do have to say that I did some rather outstanding work on this one. You've probably noticed the enhancements to both size and shape. It's subtle but it's a lot firmer than what it normally is.

123454321

From here it basically goes into a few random directions focusing on what Voldemort decides to do.

Ranma get's kidnapped by luna and Hermione after Kasumi lets them in the house in the middle of the night.

And from there it gets a bit perverted after a visit to a tourist trap. Though with the lovegoods there it very well might be a true tourist trap.

Also I could never decide on which magical girls to do cameo's. Like who would be their union rep


End file.
